superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Florida (Season 16)
Florida was the 16th season of Superkyle's MiSTX series, and the 12th written by superkyle. It took place in the fictional town of Swell, Florida. In a twist, seven of the ten investigators were older than 60. From the beginning, the three youngest investigators, Adam Pasternack, Clarissa Askog, and Griffin Strand, all of whom were 24 or younger, formed an alliance to take out the older investigators. This alliance quickly fell apart, however, and Griffin and Clarissa were eliminated early, while Adam managed to fight his way into the final four. Joining him were the three oldest investigators to ever play the game: Carson Schreiber, Greta Tucker, and Kathleen Delaney. Greta and Kathleen formed a tight friendship on day 1, and pledged to make it to the end together. While Greta constantly fought off boredom, Kathleen came to the game to prove to herself that she was a strong woman who didn't need to rely on others for help, but soon learned that she needed the help of others, a realization that caused her and Adam to bicker. Carson, a whiskey-drinking writer who often shouted, became enamored of Kathleen early on, and to prove to her how much he cared for her, he put himself at risk and was eventually eliminated in fourth place in order to give Kathleen a guaranteed spot in the final three. Although Adam believed that he was the strongest investigator in the game, he was eliminated in third place, leaving a final two of Greta and Kathleen, both of whom knew the identity of the killer. But Kathleen was given the first choice to guess the killer, which allowed her to go on to win the game, while Greta finished in second place. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: '''In episode 2, a tie vote occurred between Griffin and Hazel. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Carson chose to send Griffin out to play the Killer's Game. He then made his regular lifeguard choice and picked Clarissa to join him. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects '''Note 2: Ezra was going to be Ervin's final victim, but Kathleen rescued him before he could kill him. Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Conspiracy of Friends *'Lifeguard': Griffin *'Suspect Cleared': Josephine Pell *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Clarissa (7-2) - Swell Public Library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Trixie - Fitzroy Field *'Investigator Murdered': Trixie *'Notes': Marvin and Denise Fitzroy are murdered a the killer at the beginning of the episode. Ezra Fitzroy, their son, discovers the crime scene. At the crime scene, the investigators discover blood spatter and trace evidence that is consistent with a gun; they also learn that Marvin and Denise had business with most of the population. Balthazar Goldstone also appears at the crime scene before being asked to leave. Later, the investigators learn from Joel Scott that Ezra was possibly lying about his whereabouts when his parents were murdered; they also learn that Joel had comissioned Denise to paint pictures of local landmarks to hang on the walls of his bar. When the investigators visit the Swell Historical Society, Constance Tumwater is inconsolable about an artifact that Alberta Destrade stole from her. Alberta, meanwhile, crows about an important acquistion for the Swell Museum, one that she refuses to show to anybody or to sell to Audrey Slade. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 15 suspects (one of which is the killer). **2) Clarissa found a copy of William Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice at the public library. Episode 2: The Forgotten Affairs of Youth *'Lifeguard': Carson *'Suspect Cleared': Alberta Destrade *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Griffin'1' (4-4) - Swell Museum **'Lifeguard's Pick': Clarissa - Swell Historical Society *'Investigator Murdered': Griffin *'Notes': Balthazar Goldstone admits to coming to town in order to look for buried treasure, but refuses to answer any questions about why he went to the crime scene at the Fitzroy house. Claire Carlson explains that Denise Fitzroy was beloved by the town, especially after beginning a petition to shut down the RV park. Max and Molly Miller, meanwhile, claim that the snowbirds who live in the RV during the winter help boost Swell's economy and that Denise's petition would never come to fruition. The investigators have an opportunity to observe the suspects' behavior at the Fitzroy's memorial service. The investigators also have an opportunity to investigate a break-in at the Swell Museum. Alberta Destrade claims that one or both of Audrey Slade and Constance Tumwater broke into the museum in order to steal the artifact that she secured from Bernie Gibbs, but that she has hidden it away and nobody will be able to see it until the unveiling ceremony. *'Killer Clues': **Clarissa discovered a painted portrait at the historical society. The portrait was of Ezra Fitzroy, an ancestor of Marvin Fitzroy and the namesake for his son, Ezra Fitzroy, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Morality for Beautiful Girls *'Lifeguard': Clarissa *'Suspect Cleared': Bernie Gibbs *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Elijah (6-1) - Liberty Landing **'Lifeguard's Pick': Carson - Swell High School *'Investigator Murdered': Elijah *'Notes': Alberta Destrade is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, the investigators discover blood spatter consistent with a gun as the murder weapon, and arrive at the conclusion that Alberta was killed in order to get at the artifact that she had. Balthazar Goldstone arrived at the crime scene and tampered with the evidence. When investigating the portrait discovered during the previous killer's game, the investigators learn that it is of Ezra Fitzroy, a wealthy former resident of town who was formerly a blacksmith, and who is the subject of many tall tales. When speaking with Bernie Gibbs about the artifact that he found, he mentions that he found it hidden in a cave, and that Balthazar had to help him find it. Although he claims to have shown nobody, he is quickly proven false as Max and Molly Miller mention that Bernie showed them the artifact that he found. When asked to describe it, Bernie says that it is mostly brass, Audrey Slade claims that she heard it was silver, and Constance Tumwater calls it gold, and then shares that she has taken pictures of the artifact and is waiting for the film to be developed. *'Killer Clues': **Carson found a copy of the Declaration of Independence at Swell High School. Episode 4: In the Company of Cheerful Ladies *'Lifeguard': Justin *'Suspect Cleared': Dwight Lyons *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Clarissa (4-2) - Swell Senior Center **'Lifeguard's Pick': Adam - Marine Storage *'Investigator Murdered': Clarissa *'Notes': Constance Tumwater is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, the investigators discover a bullet casing embedded in the wall near where Constance was killed. The investigators catch Balthazar Goldstone in a lie when he claims that he can't describe the artifact discovered by Bernie Gibbs, but then his notebook is discovered with drawings of the artifact inside. Audrey Slade explains that Constance could have been wealthy if she had allowed Audrey to sell off some of the priceless posessions in the historical society, but she was only able to see what Constance had when Ervin Holt, a volunteer at the historical society, allowed Audrey to look around. Ervin doubts that the historical society will be able to stay open for much longer, because nobody else is willing to work so hard to keep the historical society open for no financial gain; he also explains that he did not see Bernie's artifact, and only heard of it later when Constance told him about it. Joel Scott is unable to provide any new information about the case, though he admits to being a Civil War buff who collects memorabilia from that time period - including his bar, which used to be called Independence Tavern, and which contains secret rooms in the basement which were used for illict poker games and to hide soldiers during the American Revolutionary War. Claire Carlson, meanwhile, shares that she knows absolutely nothing about the town's history, and tried to rip out a large rock on her property, called the Iceberg, but was prevented from doing so when the rock was named a historical landmark. Claire admits to only ever letting Denise Fitzroy onto her property to see the Iceberg in exchange for a portrait of herself. *'Killer Clues': **Adam found a hidden room in the Marine Storage building, with an empty pedastal in the center of the room and an old logo for a company called Swordfish Enterprises painted on the wall. Episode 5: The Full Cupboard of Life *'Lifeguard': Adam *'Suspect Cleared': Max Miller *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Justin (3-2) - Swell Elementary **'Lifeguard's Pick': Kathleen - Jade Horse Antiques *'Investigator Murdered': Justin *'Notes': Claire and Jay Carlson are murdered at the beginning of the episode. The investigators research Swordfish Enterprises and discover that it was a fishing company started by Ezra Fitzroy in the 1860's, and that he fired two architects and four builders during the course of the building's construction. Swordfish Enterprises folded in 1964, and the building was later bought in the 1990's by a big company from a tiny town in Kentucky. Ezra Fitzroy, ancestor of the man who began Swordfish Enterprises, admits to knowing nothing about the company, though he does explain about Freedom Tree in Fitzroy Field, which is the sight of a number of weddings and graduations. During a visit with the county medical examiner, the investigators get confirmation that the bullet found at a previous crime scene was used to kill Constance Tumwater, confirming that the weapon is a gun. The medical examiner also tells the investigators that a fingerprint was found at one crime scene that doesn't match any of the victims or any of the fingerprints that they have on file. *'Killer Clues': **Kathleen found a yellowed piece of paper in Jade Horse Antiques. The paper contained a riddle written by the original Ezra Fitzroy in 1870 detailing where to find something buried in Swell, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: The Lost Art of Gratitude *'Lifeguard': Carson *'Suspect Cleared': Ezra Fitzroy *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Adam (3-1) - Carlson's House **'Lifeguard's Pick': Hazel - The Cannery *'Investigator Murdered': Hazel *'Notes': Bernie Gibbs is murdered at the beginning of the episode. A private investigator reveals information about the remaining suspects, including the fact that Joel Scott worked at Marine Storage for six months, and both Ervin Holt and Molly Miller worked for Langley Corp., the company that purchased and owns the building where Marine Storage is located. When asked about his former position, Ervin shared that he worked as an operations manager, who would inspect buildings across the United States that Langley Corp. was interested in purchasing. Molly Miller, meanwhile, admits to being the personal secretary to the head of mergers and acquisitions, and that one of her job duties was to look at blueprints from all across the country. *'Killer Clues': **Adam found the artifact, that Bernie found and shared first with Constance Tumwater and then with Alberta Destrade, at the Carlson's house. Finale Episode 7: The Charming Quirks of Others *'Lifeguard': Greta *'Suspect Cleared': Audrey Slade *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Adam (2-1) - Swell Town Limits **'Lifeguard's Pick': Carson - East Orange Beach *'Investigator Murdered': Carson *'Notes': Peter Stark is murdered at the beginning of the episode. The investigators discover Stark's corpse at the crime scene, and after interviewing Ervin Holt, learned that his wife's screaming likely scared off the killer, as it woke neighbors up. The investigators finally examine the artifact left at the last killer's game. It takes them to three landmarks: Independence Tavern, which later became Liberty Landing; Freedom Tree in Fitzroy Field; and The Iceberg, formally called Liberty Rock, located on the Carlson's property. In addition, the investigators finally decipher the riddle that Kathleen returned with: "Between life and happiness" is a reference to the Declaration of Independence and refers to Liberty Rock, while Portia's treasure is a reference to the lead point on the artifact, which is a map of swell, and also points to Liberty Rock. Upon arriving, the investigators learn that the killer has already been there and dug up old Ezra Fitzroy's hidden treasure. *'Killer Clues': **Adam found a Colt .45 Revolver at the town limits. Episode 8: The Careful Use of Compliments *'The Final Confrontation': **'Adam': Balthazar Goldstone - Goldstone's Bungalow **'Greta': Molly Miller - Miller's Storage Unit **'Kathleen': Ervin Holt - Holt's House *'The Killer': Ervin Holt *'Investigator Murdered: '''Adam *'The Runner-Up': Greta *'The Winner': Kathleen *'Notes''': Ezra Fitzroy is kidnapped by the killer. Adam, Greta, and Kathleen pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Ervin Holt. Kathleen attempts to free Ezra, but Ervin stops her and shoots him in the chest before attempting to escape. He then steals the production van and leads the police on a low-speed chase, but is eventually blocked by Max and Molly Miller's RV, who then blow up the production van using a Molotov cocktail, killing Holt. In the aftermath, Josephine Pell then gives Kathleen a note from the killer, where he confesses to all of the murders and explains that he learned about treasure buried in Swell in 1993 and has been searching for it ever since, eventually deciding to kill anybody who might find it before he did. The next day, Mayor Dwight Lyons presents Kathleen with a check for $750,000 and a 2012 Buick Lacrosse. As runner-up, Greta recieves a check for $250,000. The final two then visit Ezra Fitzroy in the hospital, where he is recuperating after being shot by Ervin. They give him the treasure buried by his ancestor, Ezra Fitzroy. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Ezra Fitzroy used the treasure to start the Fitzroy Foundation, a nonprofit organization that will advocate for local solutions for community development across the country. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Florida